League of Light Adventures
The '''League of Light Adventures '''is an adventure series made by Gunnar grant. Heroes * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) * K.O. (OK K.O. Let’s Be Heroes) * Rad (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Enid (OK K.O. Let’s Be Heroes) * Dendy (OK K.O. Let’s Be Heroes) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles ”Tails Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese the Chao * Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) * Lotte Jansson (Little Witch Academia) * Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) * Diana Cavendish(Little Witch Academia) * Amanda O' Neill (Little Witch Academia) * Jasminka Antoneko (Little Witch Academia) * Constanze Amaile von Braunschbank (Little Witch Academia) * Mega Man X * Zero (Megaman X) * Spyro (Skylanders) * Stealth Elf * Pop Fizz * Jet Vac * Cynder (Skylanders) * Fox Mcloud * Falco Lombardi * Slippy Toad * Peppy Hare * Pit * Palutena * Dexter (Dexter's Lab) * Mao Mao (Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) * Badgerclops (Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) * Adorabat (Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) * Ryu * Ken Masters * Chun Li * Princess Sapphire (Princess Knight) * Opal (Princess Knight) * Squid Girl * Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars) * Larry (Sakura Wars) * Shantae * Luz (The Owl House) * Eda (The Owl House) * King (The Owl House) Villains * Malefor * M. Bison * Mojo Jojo * Fuzzy Lumpkins * HIM * The Gangreen Gang * The Rowdyruff Boys * Sedusa * Lord Boxman * Darrell (OK K.O. Let’s Be Heroes) * Shannon (OK K.O. Let’s Be Heroes) * Raymond (OK K.O. Let’s Be Heroes) * Jethro (OK K.O. Let’s Be Heroes) * Ernesto (OK K.O. Let’s Be Heroes) * Mikayla (OK K.O. Let’s Be Heroes) * Professor Venomous * Fink * Cosma * Billiam Milliam * Doctor Eggman * Metal Sonic * Orbot & Cubot * Infinite * Zavok & the rest of the Deadly Six * Kaos * Glumshanks * Golden Queen * Wolfgang * Dr. Krankase * Chompy Mage * Dreamcatcher * Chef Pepperjack * The Gulper * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Sigma (Megaman X) * Vile * Wolf O' Donnell * Leon Powalski * Pigma Denger * Andrew Oikonny * Andross (Star Fox) * Orangusnake (Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) * Boss Hosstrich (Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) * Ramaraffe (Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) * Ratarang (Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) * Mandark (Dexter's Lab) * Duke Duralumin (Princess Knight) * Magica De Spell (Ducktales 2017) * Oda Nobunaga (Sakura Wars) * Risky Boots (Shantae) * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Ganondorf * King K. Rool * Ridley * Dark Samus * Dr. Wily * DJ Octavio (Splatoon) * Gruntilda (Banjo & Kazooie) * Hordak * Catra * Zarok (Medievi) * Giovanni * Jessie, James and Meowth * Hunter J * Lord Nightmare * Sledge (Power Rangers) * Poisandra (Power Rangers) * Fury (Power Rangers) * Wrench (Power Rangers) * Curio (Power Rangers) Other Heroes * Link * Zelda * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Banjo & Kazooie * Samus Aran * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Crash Bandicoot * Mega Man (Classic) * Inkling * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy the Bee * Big the Cat * Froggy * Omochao * Adora/She-Ra * Glimmer * Bow * Swift Wind * Sir Daniel (MediEvil) * Guile (Street Fighter) * Eon (Skylanders) * Hugo (Skylanders) and More... Guest Characters * The Rainbooms * The Z Fighters * The Thunderbolts * Karmen Rider Club * The Ohanas * The Mizfitz Season 1 Episodes # The Multiverse # Meet Sonic # Let's go to Lakewood Plaza Turbo # Welcome to Luna Nova # Meet The Skylanders # Meet Mega Man X # Meet Team Star Fox # Let's meet the Heroes of Pure Heart # Let’s meet Gemini # Meet the Half-Genie Hero # Meet the Boy Genius # The League of Light vs. The Legion of Darkness # Malefor's Return # Bowser's league of Villains # Boxman vs. Billiam Milliam # Sedusa's Revenge # Infinite comes Back # The Deadly Six # Malefor strikes # The League of Light vs. Malefor Season 2 Episodes # Meet the Goddess of light # Hades Revenge # Meet Squid Girl # The Pokémon Tournament # Valentines Day # Blossom & Palutena # Meet the Princess Knight # Meet Ryu # The Little Pichu # Training for the Olympics # Let's go to the Owl House # Villain Pirate Team-Up # Shadow Babysits # Boys Night Out # Girls Night Out # Big Halloween Party # Cream & K.O. # Robot Brawl Out # Let's go to the Olympics # Buttercup vs. Zavok # Meet Kirby # Meet Crash # Ambush! # Battle of the Underworld # Venomous Strikes Back Season 3 Episodes # Meet the Rainbooms # Let’s attend U.A. High School # Meet Banjo & Kazooie # Christmas Time # Meet Sir Daniel Intro songs * Harmony (by Timbaland, from Skylanders Academy) * Fist Bump (by Tomoya Ohtani, from Sonic Forces) * Reach For The Stars (by Cash Cash, from Sonic Colors) * Friends (by Hyper Portions, from Sonic Mania) Category:Gunnar grant